Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story A few days later, it was Father's Day. At the Cunningham apartment, Molly wakes up and took a quick look at her calendar and sees what day it is. "It's father's day, it's father's day it's...oh yeah" she cheers until she realizes her dad was dead now, solemnly she takes a bath and gets dressed before coming to have breakfast. Rebecca was just starting to cook and by the time she was done and joins her daughter at the table, she couldn't help but notice how depressed Molly was, especially at how she was just picking at her food, "sweetie what's wrong?" the adult-bear asks, "nothing it's just...do you know what today is?" Molly questioned, Rebecca looked at the calendar and found the answer, "oh, yeah, you miss daddy don't you?" she guessed, "yeah" Molly nods eating her breakfast, "Baloo's like a dad though, I wish you two would get married someday" she added, Rebecca almost spat the water she was drinking, "uh Molly, that's not very simple, besides we're just friends" Rebecca clarified, "but ever since dad died, this holiday's never been the same" Molly complained, "doesn't mean you can't give a gift as a tribute" Rebecca proposed, "maybe, but I'm willing to bet Kit's always been sad on this holiday, and Mother's day too, since he's an orphan and all, Rey too" Molly reminds and Rebecca couldn't argue with that: Kit and Rey dreading the two parent-holidays was actually a possibility, she could only imagine what they must've felt before they met Baloo and Riven respectably, and maybe they still do to one of them, "I have a feeling you're right pumpkin" Rebecca conceded as they continue eating. Later they arrive at Higher-for-Hire. Riven Kit and Rey were already up and had just finished their meals as Rebecca and Molly arrive. Kit was also wearing a greenish Air-force uniform: he and the Jungle-Aces suddenly found themselves chosen by the Usland-military as recruits due to their experiences (mainly Kit's) towards all sorts of dangers, (children were rare in the military, the youngest being about eleven and were largely kept out, but a few weeks ago Kit's cloud-surfing talents attracted their attention to the point where they practically begged Baloo and Rebecca to let Kit join, of course the two adult-bears strongly opposed, but Kit reminded them of the unfortunates, and they reluctantly conceded, but only on the condition that Kit be largely kept out of the violence, which was agreed on) and Rebecca had a gut feeling Rey's gonna fallow, but she wasn't her mother and Riven apparently allowed her to have a military degree since she was twelve, so who was she to judge? "Hey guys" she greets and they return it, "I'll be outside" Molly stated glumly and walks out just as Baloo comes down the stairs, "why's she all down in the dumps?" he wondered, "oh she's just depressed about being fatherless" Rebecca admitted, "can't say I blame her, at least she still has you Ms. Cunningham, unlike me and Rey" Kit notes, Rebecca had a feeling Molly was right about him after all, "you used to hate both holidays didn't you Kit?" she asks timidly, Kit nods, "well yeah, every orphan was always sad on both days, mainly those who haven't found families yet: back in the orphanage I lived in and on the streets, whenever I saw a kid or kids bonding with either parent on either holiday, it always made me ball my eyes out in grief" he answered, "Molly assumed you had been at some point, I guess she was right" Rebecca remarks, "yeah same for me before I met Riven" Rey adds, "well think you two could go talk to her, try to cheer her up?" Rebecca asks the teens and they oblige and head outside. Riven looks at Rebecca, "you know, I've wondered why you were a widow" he says shyly, "come on, maybe it's time you know" she announces to the two males. Back with Molly, she was sitting at the end of the pier forlornly when Kit and Rey join her. "Hey" they both reply, "oh hey" Molly says back before looking at the water, the teens sit next to her (Kit on her left, Rey on her right), "look Molly" Kit began drawing Molly's attention, "I know how you feel about this holiday, I've never looked forward to it or Mother's day either obviously" he adds, "I knew it" Molly gasped having figured earlier, "you did?" Kit asks, "well you can't be an orphan if you do have parents can you?" she jokes making them laugh, "no, I guess not" Rey says, "so how did you feel about this day and the other one?" Molly asked, "terrible, every-time I saw kids with their parents on both days I'd cry and grieve nonstop" Kit revealed, "yeah I was like that too" Rey admitted, "and Molly, you remember the first Mother's day I had with you guys?" Kit asks, Molly nods: not long after Kit had turned thirteen Baloo found him grieving over his biological-mother, Rebecca offered to be his mother for the rest of the day and Kit happily accepted, though he was a bit embarrassed that he didn't get her a present, but she doesn't blame him since he never got to experience it before, and since then she insisted on being his mother every year, and Kit got the same thing from Baloo on Father's Day, "yeah I do" Molly says, "do you still long for a mother?" she adds, "kind of" Kit answers, "and would you like it if mom and Baloo got married and became our official parents?" Molly suggested, "yeah I would actually, but I doubt that could ever happen, and besides having them as legal-guardians is enough" Kit answers, while he would like to have Rebecca as his mother officially, he's satisfied enough, "oh, well personally I would like to have Baloo as my dad, and you as a brother" Molly reveals, "aw gee Molly, I...I don't know what to say" Kit stutters unable to fathom this revelation. Back with the adults, Riven and Baloo were sympathetic toward Rebecca. "Wow Becky, that's sad" Baloo remarks, "yeah, and ever since his death, Molly's never liked this day anymore" Rebecca remarks, "well if you want, I'll be her dad for the holiday, like you were with Kit on Mother's day" Baloo offers, "oh yeah, good times" Rebecca recalls, "Kit's never been happy on this or the other holiday has he?" Riven wonders, "before we met him yes: on the first Mother's Day he had here, I found him on the dock going through the five-stages-of-grief, he told me all about it" Baloo describes, "and when Baloo told me I offered to be his mother for every Mother's day and he accepted" Rebecca adds, "Rey was like that too, she would also miss her folks sometimes" Riven reveals, "so, what do you say Beckers?" Baloo proposed, "you can if you want to, but for some reason Molly likes it better if we married" Rebecca admits blushing, "honestly I can't imagine that happening at all" Riven remarks just as Kit and Rey came in, "oh Kit, Rey, how'd it go?" Rebecca asks, "she's fine, just give her some time, and uh I know you'll think this is crazy but, I kind of agree with her on you two marrying" Kit replies, "you do?" all three adults gasp, "don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna force you, but she's clearly longing for a new father badly, and I'll admit, I would like you as my official mother Ms. Cunningham, since I can understand her pain well, I've been miserable like that for a long time" Kit confesses, "oh Kit, when were you orphaned?" Rebecca asks, Kit just shrugs, "even that I don't know, my best guess it happened when I was around three or four, or even younger, since I know little to nothing about my parents, nor do I have any memories of them, heck I didn't even know the family name "Cloudkicker" for a few years, unlike her" Kit informs much to the adult's shock, however it was interrupted by a car from outside, "oh that must be my ride, come on Rey" Kit guessed and with Rey they went out to find a jeep parked waiting for them, Baloo Rebecca and Riven wished them a good day in the military-training, but Rebecca feels she has to make a choice, "that settles it" she declares, "that settles what?" Baloo asks, "Baloo, I can't believe I'm saying this but, we have to get married" Rebecca ascertained much to Baloo and Riven's shock, "are you sure? I don't even have a crush on you, unless you have one on me" Baloo questioned, "I don't, but I don't wanna marry for that, I wanna do it for Molly, and Kit, and maybe Rey" Rebecca stated, Baloo and Riven smile, touched that she would be willing to marry Baloo just so Molly and Kit could be happy, "I'd do anything for them too, so I accept" Baloo declares, it was truly going to be a memorable thing to come. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction